


Reckless Lover

by readitson



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, But Then Not So Accidentally, Crushing Kink, Exhibitionism, Gavin is there, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pub Owner Hank, Pub Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Slutty Grunge Connor, Smut, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, enjoy the smut u pests, he likes a big boy, its just real rough and dirty my dudes, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readitson/pseuds/readitson
Summary: Hank's owned his dodgy, gritty pub for a while. He knows better than to get sucked in by a pretty face and a sinful mouth. But Connor's out for one thing and one thing alone, and he's up for the challenge.or: the one where gavin walks in and watches them fuck





	Reckless Lover

Black skinny jeans, buckles round the thighs, red plaid shirt tied around his waist. No doubt a homemade t shirt with all the rips, and holes. Enough that there may as well have not been a shirt to begin with. Hank shook his head as the jailbait sauntered into his pub. He was no stranger to this game. He wasn't running the cleanest place, sure. It was the kind of place people went to let loose, no drink cap, no judgement. Unhireable bands played basement sets, old vets played their chips. Legal, illegal, mostly it didn't matter. But kids? They had no business being around any of that. He took keeping young teens away from the scum that stained his seats more seriously than any would believe.

So when he spied the pretty, brown eyed puppy crossing his threshold, well, he was ready to hoist him by the collar and throw him out himself.

Baby face sidled up to the bar and Hank squinted back at him.

“Two shots of whiskey, please,” he said sweetly.

Hank unsubtly snorted. “ID?”

Ignoring the reaction, he kept a light smile on his face and presented Hank with a card out his wallet. He skimmed over the name, Connor, but the age dumbfounded him. Apparently he was twenty five. _Twenty five_? The kid looked about fifteen. Hank had seen his fair share of fake ID’s. This wasn’t one. “Jesus. You look fucking young for your age.”

Connor tilted his head to the side, exposing a large his bare neck. Suddenly there something devilish in the way he smiled. Something that made Hank's skin prickle. “I know,” he said nonchalantly. “I have my ways to stay young.”

“Uh huh,” he said skeptically. Hank’s eyes darted down to Connor’s attire again, and felt like he understood the type of person he was dealing with very quickly.

He might think he was young, slim, and confident enough to ensnare whoever he wanted, but Hank was past that. He had better things to do than trip over himself the moment a pretty young thing crossed his path. Without another word Hank turned and got busy pouring Connor’s drinks. Two. He wondered if he’d have a friend joining him. Hank had to say, he was curious as to who would be Connor’s idea of company.

Both shots down on the table, Hank started to walk away. “Oh. That one’s for you.”

He met Connor’s gaze with some surprise. “Is it now?”

“Well, you don’t exactly seem the type care about drinking on the job.” Despite himself, Hank laughed at that. Connor seemed to glow a little at the good response.

“Maybe you’re right. But what makes you think I’d want a drink from you, junior?”

“Just a friendly gesture. I often go out alone, so I learn to make friends where I go.” There was an undertone to that, and Hank wasn’t sure if it was just flirtation, or some kind of genuine loneliness. The kid was either very honest, or very good at his game.

“I’m not the most friendly type, so you might wanna try your luck elsewhere.” He took the glass and drank it back without blinking. “Thanks for the drink,” he said, then left to talk to another customer.

Connor watched him go and couldn’t help but feel the hint of a challenge.

The next time he was served it wasn’t by the gruff bearded stoic like he’d wanted, but a slightly shorter, and younger bartender with a scar on his nose. Connor found him appealing in a way, but he gave off the impression of all bark no bite. He wouldn’t know how to handle someone like Connor.

He hadn’t been paid much attention by anyone else that night though, and he was growing bored. “Well. Now you’ve seen mine, show me yours,” Connor said, a playfulness to his voice.

The bartender handing back his ID frowned. “What?”

“Your name. You’ve seen mine, it’s only fair I know yours.”

The look of surprise melted from his face, and the smarmy grin was back in place. Connor knew too many men like that. “Name’s Gavin,” he said, leaning against the bar towards Connor. “Y’know, you stick out like a sore thumb in a place like this. I’d be careful.”

“Is that a threat?”

Gavin shot backwards. “No, Jesus. I was just saying we’re usually full of old men into metal and drinking themselves into the grave. Thought I’d warn you. Especially since I saw you talking to the worst of ‘em.”

Connor tilted his head slightly, a frown falling over his face for the first time that night. “The worst?”

“Yeah. Old bastard Hank over there. I’d be careful what you say to him. Asshole always gets himself into trouble.”

That moment they both saw Hank turn round to see them staring. His lips tightened and he turned to show them his back once more, cleaning off one of the glasses. The energy radiating off him was enough to set Connor’s nerves on edge. It was fucking hot.

“Well, anyway, I was just tryna warn you. Take it or leave it,” Gavin huffed, realizing Connor’s attention was elsewhere. He walked away and Connor’s eyes were still on Hank. At least he finally had a name. Connor hopped off the bar stool and sauntered his way into the men’s bathroom. He pissed, applied some chapstick, and reentered the bar with a new mission in mind.

The next time Hank passed by him, Connor managed to grab his eyes long enough to ask for a drink.

“Hm. Thought you might’ve finally gone when I saw the seat empty.”

“Checking up on me?” he asked, batting his eyelashes.

“Just don’t want people gettin’ the wrong idea. Thinking I let underrage twerps hang around my pub.”

“Well, I don’t plan on going anywhere just yet.”

Hank grunted. “So what you havin’?”

“Surprise me.”

“That might not be a smart idea, boy.”

Connor laughed. “I can take whatever you give me. I don’t think you’d be that bad to me, Hank.” He let the name drip from his lips like honey. Hank shot him a confused look. “Gavin,” he said by way of explanation.

“Fucking hell. Didn’t think that slimy bastard would actually start giving out my name to anyone that asked.”

“Do you think I’m just anyone?” He pouted slightly and watched as Hank’s eyes were drawn to his lips.

“I don't know you, you don't know me. Sounds like just anyone to me,” Hank huffed. He pursed his lips, then went off to pour Connor a drink. He returned with a tall glass of something dark.

Connor reviewed it before looking back up at Hank, keeping his eyes trained on him as he wrapped his lips around the straw and sucked. He swallowed it down and hummed. “Tasty. What is it?”

“New invention. I call it rum and coke,” he said unceremoniously, then went to leave.

“Do I bother you? I can leave if I'm really a problem,” he said quietly. Hank stared him down, but seemed to realize he was genuinely asking. He let out a sigh.

“No, you're okay. I've just been doing this a long time.”

“Maybe you need a break.”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe you need someone to take care of you.”

Hank paused. “Maybe.”

Connor idly played with the straw between his fingers. “Could you take a break now?” He looked up at Hank through his lashes. There was a long moment, like everything was held in suspense, nothing moved, no one spoke. The rest of the pub filtered away. Hank's eyes grew darker and Connor's heart sped up.

He was wearing him down. He was winning the challenge.

“You don't know what you're-”

“I know completely. Or, maybe I don't. Maybe you need to show me,” he taunted. Hank licked his lips.

“Out the back, on the left. Five minutes. Door will be unlocked,” he growled, before storming off to murmur something to Gavin. He nodded and Hank stalked out the back of the pub. Connor felt a shiver run through him and he drained the rest of his drink. He waited only four before inconspicuously sliding off his seat and slinking out the back.

The minute he opened the door, Hank was on him, hands, mouth, teeth, reaching any part of him he could. He dragged Connor inside and threw him against the wall.

Connor clung onto his broad shoulders, releasing a shaky breath as he was pressed between the two rock solid masses. Hank's body was strong, immovable, enough to make Connor's head spin and jeans feel tighter. Suddenly there was a tug, and a ripping sound as Hank tore the shirt off Connor's front.

“Oh, fuck,” Connor whispered, already harder than he could have imagined.

He let his head fall back against the wall as Hank leaned down to attack his neck, mouthing at every inch of skin. Connor dug his hands into his long hair, gripping handfuls as Hank sucked on a particular sensitive part of flesh. He bit hard and rough, the pain sparking every tremble and gasp from Connor as Hank's hands trailed themselves down his naked torso.

His mouth tried to follow, to reach more of his collarbones and chest, but he was already hunched down as far as he could go. He let out a growl of frustration and grabbed two handfuls of Connor's ass and lifted him up, enough that he could hastily wrap his legs the best he could around Hank's waist before his mouth was back on him. He manhandled him so effortlessly, Connor lost his breath. He was nothing to Hank, he could crush him against the wall, thrown him down and fuck him any way he wanted. The thought made his mouth water.

He could feel the rub of Hank's erection through his jeans and tried his best to rut his hips against it. He was desperate, dick trapped between them and ass chasing the sensation of Hank’s dick against it.  

“Hank,” Connor whined, “enough teasing.”  

“Impatient,” Hank tutted. But he got the message.

He fumbled around and nearly tore off the button trying to get Connor's jeans undone. Connor wiggled and got Hank to let him down for a moment to undo it himself. Hank had called him impatient, but the moment they were half way down his ass his jeans were being shoved off him and thrown to the side. His boxers quickly followed.

He was back against the wall in no time, feet off the floor and warm fingers leaving a scorching trail across his exposed body. Hank's lips were on his, alcohol on his breath and a hint of something sweet as their tongues brushed messily against each other. Hank groaned into him as Connor's hands found themselves back in his hair and tugged hard.

Hank's own hands reached down to brush over Connor's ass and he stilled. Pulling away slightly, Hank panted against his lips. “Is this-”

Connor bit his lip as the fingers slid over the plug inside him. He nodded weakly.

“You've been wearing this, all night?” Hank asked, voice dangerously low.

“Y-yes,” he breathed out.

There was something wild in Hank's eyes and he immediately undid his jeans and shoved them to his knees, pulling out his cock and rubbing it feverishly against Connor's plugged hole. “Fuck, you're fucking filthy,” he ground out, pushing him even harder into the wall behind. Hank's hands were back at his ass and one grasped the plug. He pulled it out slow, Connor closing his eyes and letting out a long whiny moan as the pressure rose and then, nothing. His hole fluttered desperately, empty, wanting.

“Hank,” he begged, voice pleading, “Hank, now. Fuck me. God, I need it.”

The few moments Hank waited felt like torture, but finally he relented. No self control of his own left to entertain stalling it any longer.

“You beg like such a good boy,” Hank said, voice rumbling in his chest. Connor let out a sob as he pressed his cock against his clenching hole. Without warning Hank slammed him down, Connor's breath leaving him completely and eyes going wide. He let out a load groan. Hank was so fucking big. He felt impossibly huge inside him, Connor felt the pain encase him entirely for a split second before it was chased by pleasure. The more something hurt, well, the better it felt. That'd always been the case with Connor.

For what it was worth, Hank allowed him a moment to catch his breath before it was snatched away again. Relentlessly he pounded his hips into Connor, lifting him up enough to drop him down on his impaling cock. Connor's mouth hung open, eyes wide as he felt Hank inside him, filling him up more than he thought he'd be able to take.

Involuntary moans spilled from Connor's lips without thought. As he was about to close his eyes again, he spotted something in the corner of the room. Whether Hank had forgotten to shut the door properly or not, he definitely hadn't thought to lock it. Gavin stood in the doorway, completely still.

Hank's back was to him, oblivious, railing into Connor without mercy. He thought about saying something, telling him to stop, telling Gavin to fuck off. But as he looked into the eyes watching him across the room, he didn't say a word. Instead he fixed his eyes onto Gavin, smirking a little, moaning a little louder. He could see Gavin swallow, see the flush that tinted his skin. Watching them was turning him on. He was getting turned on from seeing Connor roughly fucked against a wall, completely naked, unable to move. It was dirty. Unspoken. Connor felt excitement and danger swimming in his head. He was being watched, wanted. He was exposed completely.

Connor whined and arched his back, the sensation of being so full, so overwhelmed by Hank's cock, and the goosebumps over his skin from the eyes watching him, lustful in the dark. Connor knew he wasn't going to last. Gavin reached down silently to press the heel of his hand into his crotch and Connor clutched at Hank's shoulders.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chanted, body writhing between Hank and the wall. He couldn't control himself, couldn't think beyond the building pressure everywhere, the fire pouring through his veins.

“Touch me,” he sobbed, dick throbbing and leaking between them, desperation lighting up his whole body. Hank wrapped a big fist around his cock and Connor's eyes rolled to the back of his head. “Hank!” he gasped, before tipping over the edge.

His nails dug into Hank's back and he cried out brokenly as he came, toes curling and dick releasing onto the both of them. He squeezed his eyes shut as his body tensed and he arched against the wall, no room to move more than a couple of inches. Hank didn't stop, fucking into him faster, pushing against the tight resistance of Connor's clenching hole before groaning deeply. Connor felt him come inside him, cock twitching and filling him up. He could just barely open his eyes, but he saw Gavin had gone.

Hank's last few thrusts were small, his breaths huge and heaving as they both came down to reality. He let Connor slide down the wall slowly and placed him back on his feet. Connor's legs wobbled and Hank was there to steady him without fail. He was grateful for the sturdy arm around him. He was grateful Hank was gentlemanly enough to still care.

Connor looked up at him and saw a small smile on Hank’s face, softening his features. “Come home with me tonight?” he asked.

Connor bit his lip. He smiled back, voice barely a whisper. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> im a horny, horny boy  
> :)


End file.
